Birds of a Feather
by DJ everything
Summary: It all started with Hellhounds. Stupid flaming, giant dogs. It should have been a normal walk through the woods, but when you're walking in the Gravity Falls woods with Mabel and Dipper Pines, it's never normal. (Full summary inside.) Image not mine.


Chapter One: Cursed

 **Title:** Birds of a Feather

 **Author:** DJ everything

 **Origin:** Gravity Falls

 **Rated:** K

 **Summary:** It all started with Hellhounds. Stupid flaming, giant dogs. It should have been a normal walk through the woods, but when you're walking in the Gravity Falls woods with Mabel and Dipper Pines, it's never normal. When Dipper and Mabel get into trouble will own Hellhounds and some weird God-like being, things take a rather…unexpected turn for the younger twin. If all the stress of what happened/happening isn't enough, how will he hide these…um…new features, from Mabel? (Rating may change as the chapters go on.)

 **Hey, DJ everything here! I've had this idea since February and finally got around to typing it up. I hope you enjoy! This has a bit of Maximum Ride in it, not enough for a crossover though -it would be cool- (I might do one) just letting you know. Also, if someone out there could draw fanart for my stories pictures and for me to fangirl over that would be awesome!**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except my OC's.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** Cursed

It was a pleasant midday afternoon in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. The sun was shining high in the sky, the birds were soaring majestically through the clear cloudless atmosphere. The trees were a vibrant green, flowers in the peak of their bloom, and a nice cool breeze blowing every so often. The streets were busy with cars zooming along, some pedestrians walking with others, chatting happily, while others were by themselves, just enjoying the day. The small town bustling with life.

All in all it seemed like the perfect day to be outside. Where nothing could ruin its peaceful aura that seemed to maneuver through the gentle breeze, spreading throughout the town.

That is, somewhere in the dense thicket that seemed to surround the miniscule town, cutting it off from the rest of the world, two girlish, high-pitched shrieks pierced the air. Going unnoticed by the other residents of Gravity Falls.

Bursting through bushes, two young figures ran. One boy and one girl, who shared remarkably similar features. Both breathing heavily as they pursued freedom. Swiftly bursting out of the shrubbery, were two dogs, quickly followed by a tall humanoid figure.

The "dogs" are each about the size of an average cafeteria table (around six to six and a half feet long), daggers for fangs, jaw snapping wildly, they're fur was pitch black, razor-sharp of sticky metal that looked to be caked thoroughly in gasoline and gunpowder. Oh, and they are on fire. The figure had a male build, his height looked to be a bit over seven feet, and a lean body was covered by vegetation. Vines curled down his legs to make Grecian sandals, his skin was honey colored, raven black feathers attached to his body, midnight hair ran down to his mid back. "Mabel! Why did you pick that thing up?! _And more importantly, why do still have it?!_ "

Dipper and Mabel Pines were currently running through the woods, being chased by two hellhounds and their "master," or so they assumed.

"I'm sorry! It was just so cute and shiny! I _had_ to pet it Dipper! It was so adorable! How was _I_ supposed to know the parents would go all bananas and try to rip us to shreds! And as for _why_ I still have Fluffy, I thought he would make a good friend for Waddles." Mabel explains to her brother, panting every so often. It was a surprise the two are running as fast and as long as they have. Guess monster hunting has its perks.

" _Why_ in the name of Bill Cipher would you think a baby _Hellhound_ would make a good friend for your pet pig?! _That thing would turn Waddles into deli meat!_ And more importantly, why would you name that thing _Fluffy_?!" Dipper asked, both exasperated and confused. His breathing was ragged as well.

Mabel shrugged, before yelping as one of the Hellhounds clawed her sweater, shredding it.

Dipper looked over at Mabel, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she wasn't hurt. _"How do we get out of this?"_ Dipper thought. _"There's no way we can outrun them forever. And what about that other person chasing us?"_

Then Dipper had an idea.

"Mabel!" he yelled, she looked over. "When we get past these big bushes, you go left and I go right. Also, drop…uh…Fluffy." Mabel pouted at this. "The Hellhounds might just want the baby back and we might only have to worry about the guy chasing us."

"They _might_?!"

"It's worth a try, right?" Dipper replied. Mabel hesitated, considered how long they could continue running, before nodding her head in agreement.

"On three?"

"On three."

Dipper and Mabel nodded their heads to each other, climbing a particularly large rock.

"One…"

Panting even more, Dipper and Mabel ran faster.

"Two…"

Mabel's loosened her grip on Fluffy, and her direction started to lean more left. Dipper leaned more towards the right.

"Three!"

Mabel then immediately dropped Fluffy-who landed on its feet and bounded to its parents-and made a sharp turn left, while Dipper ran right. Both twins saw the trio of Hellhounds turn back and ran to their home, but the man pursued.

Dipper gulped and looked forward, nimbly dodging the trees, roots, bushes, and other underbrush that tried to trip him, and make an unwanted move that could possibly cost him his life. He silently prayed that the mysterious man was following him and not Mabel. So the man might kill him if he was caught, but at least Mabel would be safe. At least, that's what he hoped.

Dipper made another sharp turn, this time left, but then he came to an abrupt stop. He had managed to drive himself to the edge of a cliff (not the giant cliffs where Dipper fought the "Gideon-Bot" from the episode "Gideon Rises"). It wasn't as big as the manotars **(1)** made him jump, but it was pretty high up.

Dipper gazed at the bottom of the cliff, fresh, bright green grass layered the ground. It would be a pretty sight, if not for the sinking feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around, and sure enough, the tall man was standing there, gazing down sternly at him.

"Who-who are you?" Dipper stuttered, trying and failing not to look as intimidated as he felt.

"I am the protector of the supernatural." **(2)** The man replied in a deep rich voice. "I protect the paranormal who are in danger, and _eliminate_ those who try to harm them."

Dipper gulped, "So you followed me here to k-kill me?" He was terrified. He didn't want to die! Dipper briefly thought about pleading for his life, but he realized the man most likely wouldn't care if he was a kid who hadn't lived long. He was a threat, being a kid wouldn't change that.

Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opening his eyes he held his arms out.

"As long as I'm the only one who dies, go ahead. The girl I was with, please don't hurt her? I don't care what happens to me. _Don't hurt Mabel._ " The last part was a command, not a request.

And strangely enough, Dipper seemed okay about dying now, as long as Mabel wasn't hurt.

"You are not the one who needs to suffer the punishment, boy." The man spoke. Dipper's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't?! But then… _no_.

"You can't hurt Mabel. I won't let you-"

"You two clearly have special bond. Which is why I followed you. I'm giving you a choice, I won't kill either one of you." Dipper sighed in relief, dropping his arms. "But…" Dipper tensed again. "…one of you must bear a curse. Whether it be you or the girl, you decide."

Did he have to ask? "Me." Dipper responded immediately. "Curse me. Not Mabel." He could take whatever "punishment" that man dealt him. As long as Mabel is okay.

"Hmm. You're small for your age, which could be used to your advantage." Then without warning, a bow materialized in his hand. He drew the bow back, and an arrow appeared. He released the arrow which flew strait at the young boy. The twelve-year-old let out a pained scream as the arrow imbedded itself into his right shoulder. Dipper stumbled back, momentarily forgetting he was standing on the ledge of a cliff.

By the time he remembered where he was it was too late.

The ground was swept out from under him. Dippers eyes widened as he reached his left hand up to the protector of the supernatural, who was now staring down at him from the cliff's ledge. His face blank. _"My name is Custos_ _._ **(3)** _"_ was the last thing Dipper heard before the world went black.

* * *

Mabel didn't look back after the split. She was terrified, her legs were aching, lungs on fire, heart pumping a mile per nano-second, she desperately wanted to collapse and sleep for a thousand millennia. Yet, despite all that, she kept running.

 _"_ _Dipper would be okay, right? He promised, and Dipper never breaks his promises. But what if he's hurt?! I should go back! No, wait. Think rationally, Dipper will probably be back at the Shack before you. He'll run over to you, fretting and checking to see if you're hurt, and when you say your fine. Dip won't believe you and take care of you anyway. Not caring one bit about his health and needs. As long as you are safe and happy. That's all he cares about, your happiness and safety."_

Mabel stopped her mental rant with herself when a familiar shape came into view.

"Finally!" Mabel shouted gleefully. Running even faster. Her legs screaming, heart beating faster than a helicopter propellers. The large Mystery Shack was swiftly approaching. Opening the gift shop door, a large man-child stepped out, wearing s large green t-shirt with a question mark printed on the front. He carried a trash bag, though he dropped it when he saw Mabel.

"Yo, Hambone!" Soos yelled running to her, waving.

Mabel gave him a smile before collapsing onto her knees, Soos caught her just before she landed.

"Whoa, are you okay Hambone?" Soos asked, worry clear in his voice. "What happened?"

Instead of answering, Mabel asked a question of her own. "Is Dipper here?"

Soos looked puzzled. "Dipper? No, he isn't here. Why, is he okay? Can you please tell me what in the world happened!? He was shouting now.

Mabel looked back to the woods, where she knew her brother was, or his corpse. She shuttered, "Dipper…" she murmured, and then everything went black.

* * *

Dipper Pines groaned as he opened his eyes, but swiftly closed them as the afternoon light nearly blinded him, he sat up and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh, you're awake." a curious voice said.

Dipper whirled around in search for the person who spoke, and his eyes fell upon a young girl.

She was, in a word, beautiful. She was about his height, maybe a tad smaller, the girl wore a royal blue t-shirt, dark navy jeans, black combat boots, her long raven hair- that looked blue in a certain light- was in a ponytail, pale skin scuffed by scars, cuts, and scratches. Her electric blue eyes, wide and curious.

"Who are you?" Dipper asked, suspicious. He had a good reason to be, you don't just find random girls in the woods.

"Oh, the name's Reyna **(4)**. You can call me Ray." The girl-Reyna answered. She smiled slightly, her teeth weren't showing. Then she frowned. "I'll have to show you how to balance now. You're working with a whole new center of gravity after all."

Dipper's eyebrows creased together in confusion. "What are you talking abou-What the heck!?" he cried out when he felt two limbs twitch and move…that weren't his arms or legs.

"Aaannd that's the reason why." Reyna stated, waving her right hand towards Dipper before crossing her arms over her chest, her right hip jutting out. "Look behind you, just don't make a giant and loud freak out. Though I wouldn't blame you if you did." Reyna added thoughtfully.

Confused, Dipper turned around to stare behind him, what he saw made his ever-working brain come to a complete and utter halt.

Only one word came to mind when he tried to come up with a reasonable sentence that described what he was feeling what he saw.

"Shit."

* * *

 **1.** Did I spell that correctly, someone tell me if I didn't.

 **2.** Custos is a very dramatic and somewhat serious person. You'll find out later on.

 **3.** Custos is the Latin word for "Guardian."

 **4.** Her name's pronounced "Ra-nay" just to be clear.

 **Dipper: Did you have to make me fall off a cliff? That really hurt!**

 **Me: One, yes I did. Two, of course it's going to hurt, I mean,** ** _you fell off a cliff!_**

 **Mabel: Hurry up with the next chapter already dum-dum! I want to see my brother again!**

 **Me: Fine. Fine.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, all that jazz. And remember…**

 **Keep writing and rocking,**

 **DJ everything**


End file.
